Mother's love
by EdgyBoi
Summary: My brother learned how to steal with quick nimble fingers, a skill he learned from our mother. My sister learned how to lie through her teeth, with the same silver tongue as our mother. What did I get from my mother? I learned the truth about our mother from another's voice of reality. I've been running since then. This is the world in which Aleena kept her children.
1. Chapter 1

_My brother learned how to steal with quick nimble fingers, a skill he learned from our mother._

 _My sister learned how to lie through her teeth, with the same silver tongue as our mother._

 _What did I get from my mother?_

 _I learned the truth about our mother from another's voice of reality._

 _I've been running since then._

. . .

With my hands shoved deep in my jacket's pockets, one I reluctantly wore only when it was a cold day just like this one, I walked briskly past many strangers going about their day through the city of Robotropolis. Inwardly my teeth chattered together and my jacket did little to give me warmth. I kept my gaze glued to the ground with my hood pulled over my head. I'd occasionally bump into another person but I couldn't afford to look up. If I looked I'd be a goner.

It was dangerous for me to be out here right in the open like this, I was alone with only my destination in mind. I needed to get out of this city in order to get there. I was in the heart of the city though. A bounty with a hefty reward hung over my head, dead or alive it didn't matter. As long as my body was taken and thrown at the feet of Robotnik this bounty would follow me. Somehow I doubt people would bring me in alive though.

I pushed through the crowds while I wished my current situation could be at least be slightly better. The destination I had in mind needed me to get outside of the city and take a chance to venture far past the forests and high in the air is so cold it was almost painful, the clouds were a dull grey and my heart was beating rapidly against my chest. It had to have been in the negatives now, I was shivering with many chills going through my body.

But the chills weren't from the cold.

They were from the fear I felt.

There was this itching, burning sensation that came from the fixated blatant stares I was given. But I refused to look up. I refused to meet the eyes of another person. All I could see is the sidewalk and walking legs of people. Eventually their legs stilled and faced towards me. The normal sound of bustling people had been silenced and the only sound that could be heard was my own shoes lightly tapping the ground with every step I took.

They know who I am. I am one of the three leaders of the freedom fight against Robotnik after all. I'm always with the other two leaders, my brother Manic and my sister Sonia and it's difficult for us to ever be separated from each other. The thing is, this time I'm alone in my journey. I'm an easy target for bounty hunters and the other creeps. But I can't afford to bring my siblings into this, and I definitely couldn't bring mother into this, I needed answers given to my growing suspicions. And the only person who could give me my answers is the mysterious, slippery seer known as The Oracle.

He is the cause of my troubles, of my life. Oh, you wanna hear that?

 _Well it all starts with a queen named Aleena ruling over her beautiful and peaceful territory. When a man I now know as Robotnik with devious schemes came forth and took the land from the queen, he was to kill her and the other royals in line so he could rule in tyranny. Except the queen had triplets with the eldest being crowned as the prince. The man with an armada of machines demanded the queen and her children be killed and the queen fled. She lived in poor conditions with her children, but she loved them so dearly. It was when The Oracle came and told her a prophecy of the future with her children._

 _Should she keep them and raise them the world would be equally worse as it was then, but if she sent them off separated they would all somehow come back together and form the council of four and take back their land and set things right._

 _I'm sure in some other world she made a different decision, one she thought was right. In that world she made the choice to give her children away. Well guess what. This isn't that world. My mother picked her poison that took us with her. Her decision changed her._

 _My brother and my sister never dared question her decision. Sonia and Manic loved our mother dearly. I...I always cared for her but I need to know. Did she make the right decision._

When a hand, cold and metallic gripped my shoulder I shoved the roboticized person away and I felt my heart sink deeper into my chest when I looked up to see the piercing eyes of people dig into me like a knife.

They were alive in a sense still, but since I was at the top of Robotnik's death list they were programmed to capture or kill me should I be in their sights. In the heart of Robotropolis they are all slaves. People who were forcibly roboticized with cold steel and a master to order them around whenever. It was when I looked into their eyes had they suddenly sprung into action.

I yelped when different sets of hands clawed at me. Panicking, I bolted and was nearly choked to death after somebody wrapped their fingers around my hood and dragged me up into the air where I could barely touch the ground.

Another person would accept that death would come for them. But now me. I refuse to go down as simple as this. I'm the fastest thing alive. I'm the leader of a growing resistance against tyranny. I'm Sonic the hedgehog.

I threw myself to the ground, huffing and the moment my feet hit the concrete I was gone in a blue blur. I had to chase after my future with my present holding me under. Fate can twist and mold whatever challenges it wants, I know I'll always do whatever it takes to get past the obstacle and get to my destination.

 _My mother holds the knowledge and power that can and will make Robotnik crumble and threaten the world. Her mind cracked like a vanity mirror which reveals her warped self which was no longer true. She may love us, but she has plans for us. Her power is hidden beneath her loving smile. I have to get to the Oracle, only he can give me the information no other has._

 _When I did get what I wanted..._

 _Who knew that the truth is all that it took to make me reevaluate the bigger picture and leave like I did._


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up today, I felt a shift in the air which left my chest tightening with an anxious feeling. The atmosphere was so eerie, all morning I had been on high alert. I was tense and no matter how much I tried I couldn't push the feeling away. This was starting to drive my brother Tails and my friend Knuckles crazy.

The three of us sat at the kitchen table in our small dining room, Tails and Knuckles were eating the home-cooked breakfast on their plates while I only poked at my scrambled eggs. Normally I'd scarf my food down hungrily but I couldn't bring myself to take a single bite, I felt too tense and sick. I know there is something coming whether I liked it or not.

"You seem on edge, you wanna talk about it?" Knuckles asked. Knuckles is a red echidna, one of my closest friends. I glanced to look at him, if today wasn't so off I'd laugh at his appearance. His dreadlocks were messy in a bedhead and his eyes had dark circles under them. The echidna had a late night with his girlfriend Rouge. He tried to sound nonchalant but I could tell how cautious and curious he was.

"I'm good, but you look like you have some juicy things to talk about involving a certain ivory bat gal. Wanna spill the beans Knux?" My lips curled up into a grin when he sputtered and choked on a piece of bacon, his dark muzzle reddening. "Oh you do!" I laughed lightly. Knuckles frowned at me before cracking a grin with his tan muzzle.

The clatter of dishes being placed in the sink startled me, my small smile disappearing and my laughter now gone. My quills were unintentionally raising up and my heart began to beat rapidly. I turned in my seat to face Tails, my adopted brother putting his dishes away and looking at me worriedly. His fur is sunshine yellow with white fluffy fur over his chest and stomach, his muzzle white, big childish eyes blue as the sky and two tails swishing behind him concerned. Instantly I felt guilt spring up in my chest, I didn't mean to make him worried...I just...I'm _scared._..

"You've been tense and quiet all morning Sonic, is something wrong?" Tails asked, he's a good kid. Always wanting to know if there was something wrong and if he could help in anyway.

"No I'm just-" My lips parted in a fake yawn while I stretched my arms, "-Tired buddy. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" The kitsune said. "You barely touched your plate, and you jump at every little sound." Tails is a genius, he's absolutely brilliant with engineering and he's also very observant too. Knuckles pushed his chair back, standing up and taking his now empty plate over to the sink. One thing people seem to overlook sometimes is that he's only eleven because he's so mature for his age.

"Yeah, you''re acting all alert this morning. Did'ya wake up on the wrong side of the hammock?" Knuckles added, he cast me a look that said, _'We're going to talk.'_

I sighed, no good in lying to them.

"I don't know what's goin' on with me. Today feels...wrong." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I dipped my head down to avoid their eyes while twisting my fork at my plate of uneaten breakfast. I didn't know how else to explain it to them, it was just a foreign feeling that I couldn't shake away. "It's nothing I guess."

"Well if you say so..." Tails said, he didn't seem to want to let this go but he made himself stop talking, his voice trailing off with uncertainty.

I stood up and walked over to him, Tails looked up at me and I gave him a half-smile. "Don't worry about bro, all is well in Sonic land." Without him expecting it, my hand ruffled up his bangs teasingly.

"Hey!" He cried out and I laughed. Knuckles watched us doing our brotherly antics, amused by my display of of affection. Slowly this feeling of dread ebbed away and I could finally relax once more.

Hopefully this feeling won't come back again, like it has repeatedly over the past few weeks like it has.

If my friends are noticing, it means the worry is wearing me down and then they'll see.

They'll see how scared I am...scared that my past has come to claw it's way back into my future. Three years ago today, I ran from my past and made it to my present. The spark of resistance against Robotnik had been pinched out like the flames of a candle trying to burn like the sun. Without my help my siblings couldn't maintain the freedom fighters. Without me there my mother couldn't start with her wicked schemes.

. . . . . . . . . .

Escaping Robotropolis hadn't been that big of a hassle. Save for the roboticized people, bitter cold of January, and the big bounty over me it was all simple.

The real trial was my trip past the thick sets of forests until I make it to the mountains. Well, the traveling was difficult but that wasn't the actual trial... it was me! Me... It was hell. My mind wouldn't shut down. I remember that feeling of triumph disappear eventually. I was alone with my thoughts with my journey to where the Oracle lives alone in isolation.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_ I thought to myself at the time. _What if mother's intentions_ are _for the good of us all? Manic and Sonia must be pretty upset with me by now, I don't think they'll be able to catch up to me if I keep this up. Hell I'd run if I could, but this damn winter makes it too dangerous..._

Like those thoughts for example. My mother had an agenda, a dangerous one. I began to grow weary of her, but I still loved her. How could I not? She was my mother after all. But she always had a trick up her sleeve, a second reason behind her actions. She said she wanted to create a resistance when she really wanted soldiers, an army of people she could order about. Mother raised us, she loved us, but her whispers next to our ears manipulated us. I went through a rebellious phase as a kid I guess, and somehow that helped me see that not all mothers toyed with their children. That mothers weren't suppose to act as if her children were her playthings she could order around. But ours did. Manic and Sonia never saw past our mother's smiling exterior, the way her lips curled up into a smirk and her eyes held an emotion other than love.

I can remember oh so well walking through that forest late at night. It was one odd day and night that's for sure.

 _The way the snow crunched underneath my shoes and the way I shivered with my thin jacket. It got torn up from my 'adventure' earlier, so the cold leaked through the warm fabric. My flashlight was starting to flicker for a few minutes until, and to my dismay, it finally ran outta juice. I remember grumbling to myself while stumbled through the darkness, the moon was out and was now my only source of light._

 _I was close by, my medallion necklace wasn't just my instrument and weapon, my medallion along with Sonia and Manic's gave off a warm signal towards areas of high energy -also called magic- when we were close by. I had to do some testing before but I eventually came up with this plan and now there I was, freezing my tail off in the cold of night looking for the Oracle._

 _But the cold kept me awake, which meant my mind was running and I kept questioning myself. Over and over. Was I doing the right thing? Going behind my family's back? Almost getting caught and killed? Was any of this even worth all the hassle? ...But even so, I loved my family dearly...I just didn't trust mother... Somewhere along the line she lost her morals that she once had as she ruled as a queen. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to get this over with. Get my stupid answers and...return home._

 _My breath hitched when I heard a low rumbling, I spun around to see a wolf barely a foot away from me baring it's teeth out. I think I had a heart attack when I heard more growling coming from all around me, more wolves bigger than me came stepping closer to me._

 _"Wo-wolves? This is so not cool..." I mumbled, almost afraid. The wolves were huge and grey hunting their prey, which sadly meant me. There had to have been more than five wolves...could I outrun them?_

 _Probably not with the slick ice covering the snow over these hills and thick looming trees. The wolf I assumed to be the alpha, with piercing yellow eyes, large sharp teeth and dark grey fur snarled at me and took a threatening step closer. Panicking on the inside, I inched myself backwards in the center of their almost circle. "Nice wolf, you wouldn't wanna eat me. Heh heh, I kinda wanna live you see and- Woah! Oof!" Me being me, an idiot. I remember how it felt to have all my air in my lungs get knocked outta me when I slipped and landed on my back with the alpha's heavy paw placed squarely on my chest. Freezing snow sifted through my jacket and I laid deathly still so I wouldn't get eaten sooner. "Death by wolf...cool?" I winced when claws started to press down into my skin. 'Come on I've went through tons of battles, I can't be taken down by big bad wolves. Get it together hedgehog!'_

 _My quills bristled up and I smirked up a death, time for some fun huh. I rolled to my right and bolted up into the air in a ball of quills and struck down faster than the wolves could move with my body. I didn't hurt them much, only gave them a warning. This hedgehog is not dog food. I jumped backwards several feet away from the wolves that yipped and yelped, obviously confused that their prey could move this fast, while sticking my tongue out, "Not today boys!" It wasn't safe but I had to run, I was so close to the bottom of the mountain, but I'd rather risk falling down than getting eaten anytime.  
_

 _Soon the snow turned to hard stone and rock as I leapt up higher and higher as I approached the mountains. The Oracle sure knew how to pick a 'I don't want to be bothered' type of home eh. My medallion hung loosely around my neck in the shape of a guitar began to pulsate with warm energy and I knew I was here.  
But where is he? All I see is the exterior of a mountain covered in a thin layer of snow and ice. The moonlight kept darkening underneath the big puffy clouds so I was losing my only source of light.  
_

 _"What brings you here?"_

 _His voice was old and croaky. I looked to my left and saw a hunched over figure cloaked in a robe with their hood pulled over their head. The Oracle I presume. I've never met him before. I've only heard of him from my mother's stories. To even find him meant I had to go looking in my memories of where he was. This was all pure luck that I managed to find him._

 _"You the Oracle?"_

 _The cloaked figure nodded their head once, then they paused for a moment and said, "You're one of Aleena's children...aren't you." Bingo. A gust of wind blew by and I shivered again._

 _"Ye-yeah. I am. I'm here for answers to my questions. I'm- I'm not even supposed to be here." I said truthfully. I rubbed my arm and kicked at the ground nervously.  
_

 _"Ah...I see..." The Oracle said. There was a silence that followed until he broke it, he raised up an arm and pointed a finger at me. "Come with me...you must be freezing. It is not safe out here."_

 _Was it really safe to follow him though?_

 _Wolves in the distance howled and I jolted up. Who cares, I'm not making a wolves meal tonight."Alright."_


End file.
